Moshlings/List of Moshlings
List of Moshlings Arties Scrumpy.png|Scrumpy the Surreal Snooper|link=Scrumpy Misty.png|Misty the Playful Pfft Pfft|link=Misty Bodge.png|Bodge the Artful Splodger|link=Bodge Splatter.png|Splatter the Abstract Artiste|link=Splatter Pablo.png|Pablo the Plush Brush|link=Pablo Beasties Humphrey.png|Humphrey the Snoring Hickopotumus|link=Humphrey Jeepers.png|Jeepers the Snuggly Tiger Cub|link=Jeepers Burnie.png|Burnie the Fiery Frazzledragon|link=Burnie ShiShi.png|ShiShi the Sneezing Panda|link=ShiShi Snort jr.png|Snort Jr the Rhino Ranger|link=Snort Jr Birdies DJ Quack.png|DJ Quack the Disco Duckie|link=DJ Quack Peppy.png|Peppy the Stunt Penguin|link=Peppy Tiki.png|Tiki the Pilfering Toucan|link=Tiki Prof. Purplex.png|Prof. Purplex the Owl of Wiseness|link=Prof. Purplex Tuco.png|Tuco the Garish Glamingo|link=Tuco Brainies Pinestein.png|Pinestein the Joyful Juicy Braniac|link=Pinestein Pizmo.png|Pizmo the Perky Pixinaut|link=Pizmo Prof. Heff.png|Prof. Heff the Molecular Chef|link=Prof. Heff unknown moshling.png unknown moshling.png Cuties Weegul.png|Weegul the Wobbly Dobbly|link=Weegul Chirpy.png|Chirpy the Chipper Chaffinch|link=Chirpy Bubbly.png|Bubbly the Rubbery Bubbery|link=Bubbly Dinky.png|Dinky the Woeful Welliphant|link=Dinky Squiggle.png|Squiggle the Helpful Hedgehog|link=Squiggle Dinos Snookums.png|Snookums the Baby Tumdeedum|link=Snookums Pooky.png|Pooky the Potty Pipsqueak|link=Pooky Doris.png|Doris the Rummaging Plotamus|link=Doris Gurgle.png|Gurgle the Perfoming Flappasaurus|link=Gurgle Sherman.png|Sherman the Super Doopersaurus|link=Sherman Festives Dazzle.png|Dazzle the Tinselly Tinkler|link=Dazzle Parsnips.png|Parsnips the Ticklish Turkey|link=Parsnips Snowflake.png|Snowflake the Eager Elf|link=Snowflake Sparkle.png|Sparkle the Glittery Giftling|link=Sparkle Kringle.png|Kringle the King of Twistmas|link=Kringle Fishies Stanley.png|Stanley the Songful Seahorse|link=Stanley Blurp.png|Blurp the Batty Bubblefish|link=Blurp Fumble.png|Fumble the Acrobatic Seastar|link=Fumble Cali.png|Cali the Valley Mermaid|link=Cali Glugg.png|Glugg the Gnarly Calamari|link=Glugg Fluffies Dipsy.png|Dipsy the Dinky Dreamcloud|link=Dipsy Honey.png|Honey the Funny Bunny|link=Honey Flumpy.png|Flumpy the Pluff|link=Flumpy I.G.G.Y..png|I.G.G.Y. the Pixel-Munching Snaffler|link=I.G.G.Y. Wanda.png|Wanda the Cottony Cloud|link=Wanda Foodies Hansel.png|Hansel the Psycho Gingerboy|link=Hansel Coolio.png|Coolio the Magical Sparklepop|link=Coolio Cutie Pie.png|Cutie Pie the Wheelie Yum Yum|link=Cutie Pie Oddie.png|Oddie the Sweet Ringy Thingy|link=Oddie Delia.png|Delia the Mixed-Up Macaroon|link=Delia Friendlies The following Moshlings are exclusive to the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt app. Custom Moshling 1.png Custom Moshling 2.png Custom Moshling 3.png Custom Moshling 4.png Custom Moshling 5.png Custom Moshling 6.png Custom Moshling 7.png Custom Moshling 8.png Custom Moshling 9.png Custom Moshling 10.png Custom Moshling 11.png Custom Moshling 12.png Custom Moshling 13.png Custom Moshling 14.png Custom Moshling 15.png Custom Moshling 16.png Custom Moshling 17.png Custom Moshling 18.png Custom Moshling 19.png Custom Moshling 20.png Custom Moshling 21.png Custom Moshling 22.png Custom Moshling 23.png Custom Moshling 24.png Custom Moshling 25.png Custom Moshling 26.png Custom Moshling 27.png Custom Moshling 28.png Custom Moshling 29.png Custom Moshling 30.png Captain Peck alt.png|Captain Peck the Lairy Canary|link=Captain Peck Frosties Willow.png|Willow the Dainty Deer|link=Willow Darwin.png|Darwin the Dithering Dodo|link=Darwin Otto.png|Otto the Sub-Zero Hero|link=Otto Popov.png|Popov the Dancing Dinkinov|link=Popov Franz.png|Franz the Frozen Fingamajig|link=Franz Fruities Squelch.png|Squelch the Needy Seedy|link=Squelch Pipsi.png|Pipsi the Fizzical Phewberry|link=Pipsi Splitz.png|Splitz the Yella Fella|link=Splitz Eugene.png|Eugene the Square Pear|link=Eugene unknown moshling.png Fuzzies Threddie.png|Threddie the Thockity Wockity|link=Threddie Quincy.png|Quincy the Fraidy Fuzzface|link=Quincy Snuggy.png|Snuggy the Cuddly Wibble|link=Snuggy Fopkin.png|Fopkin the Ram-a-Lamb Adingdong|link=Fopkin Ramsy.png|Ramsy the Mischievous Mountling|link=Ramsy Gifties Nancy.png|Nancy the Flouncy Flancy|link=Nancy Gumdrop.png|Gumdrop the Bendy Vendy|link=Gumdrop Benedict.png|Benedict the Broken Booble|link=Benedict unknown moshling.png unknown moshling.png Gurus Wuzzle.png|Wuzzle the Wandering Wumple|link=Wuzzle Hocus.png|Hocus the Wonky Wizard|link=Hocus Fusty.png|Fusty the Fabled Fungi|link=Fusty Jen.png|Jen the Hammer Slammin Judge|link=Jen Blaze.png|Blaze the Master of Moshiness|link=Blaze Happies Pipa.png|Pipa the Smiley Sunflower|link=Pipa unknown moshling.png unknown moshling.png unknown moshling.png unknown moshling.png Hipsters YoYo.png|YoYo the Creative Coyote|link=YoYo Hissy.png|Hissy the Jazzy Wiggler|link=Hissy Vinnie.png|Vinnie the Glamster Hamster|link=Vinnie Swizzle.png|Swizzle the Swaggering Swine|link=Swizzle Pongo.png|Pongo the Wiffity Wafter|link=Pongo Kitties Gingersnap.png|Gingersnap the Whinger Cat|link=Gingersnap Purdy.png|Purdy the Tubby Huggishi|link=Purdy Lady Meowford.png|Lady Meowford the Pretty Kitty|link=Lady Meowford Waldo.png|Waldo the Tabby Nerdicat|link=Waldo Frufru.png|FruFru the Snooty Oolala|link=FruFru Legends Mrs. Snoodle.png|Mrs. Snoodle the Silly Snuffler|link=Mrs. Snoodle Troy.png|Troy the Macho Minotaur|link=Troy King Brian.png|King Brian the Dandy Lion|link=King Brian unknown moshling.png unknown moshling.png Luckies Penny.png|Penny the Mini Money|link=Penny Tingaling.png|Tingaling the Kitten of Good Fortune|link=Tingaling O'Really.png|O'Really the Unlucky Larrikin|link=O'Really Furnando.png|Furnando the Mystic Moggie|link=Furnando Jackpot.png|Jackpot the Lucky Hoopdeedoo|link=Jackpot Movies Blinki.png|Blinki the All-Seeing Moment Muncher|link=Blinki Jackson.png|Jackson the Dapper Clapper|link=Jackson Fitch.png|Fitch the Flat-Tailed Fuzzle|link=Fitch Marty.png|Marty the Mouthy Mogul|link=Marty Oscar.png|Oscar the Cool Spool|link=Oscar Munchies Toasty.png|Toasty the Buttery Breadhead|link=Toasty Yolka.png|Yolka the Boiled Boffin|link=Yolka Fizzy.png|Fizzy the Lipsmacking Bubbly|link=Fizzy Suey.png|Suey the Bashful Bowlhead|link=Suey PomPom.png|PomPom the Deep Fried Side|link=PomPom Musos Hot Wings.png|Hot Wings the Ragamuffin Puffin|link=Hot Wings Toots.png|Toots the Boogie Woogie Bugle|link=Toots Vernon.png|Vernon the Purple Squeaker Eater|link=Vernon Mumbo.png|Mumbo the Punky Monkey|link=Mumbo unknown moshling.png Mythies Scarlet O'Haira.png|Scarlet O'Haira the Fluffy Snuggler|link=Scarlet O'Haira Shambles.png|Shambles the Scrappy Chappy|link=Shambles Long Beard.png|Long Beard the Valiant Viking|link=Long Beard Jessie.png|Jessie the Ginger McMoshling|link=Jessie Honcho.png|Honcho the Chief Twit Twoo|link=Honcho Naughties Marcel.png|Marcel Le Uppity Croc Monsieur|link=Marcel Raffles.png|Raffles the Sneaky TeaLeaf|link=Raffles Weeny.png|Weeny the Teeny Genie|link=Weeny Shoney.png|Shoney the Amazin' Blazin' Raisin|link=Shoney Whoopi.png|Whoopi the Parpity Prankster|link=Whoopi Nicknacks Topsy Turvy.png|Topsy Turvy the Tardy Timer|link=Topsy Turvy Peeps.png|Peeps the Bowtied Bookling|link=Peeps Mitzi.png|Mitzi the Clockwork Crawly|link=Mitzi Doyle.png|Doyle the Defective Detective|link=Doyle Yana.png|Yana the Bobbly Wobblov|link=Yana Ninjas Chop Chop.png|Chop Chop the Cheeky Chimp|link=Chop Chop Sooki-Yaki.png|Sooki-Yaki the Caped Assassin|link=Sooki-Yaki Shelby.png|Shelby the Slapstick Tortoise|link=Shelby General Fuzuki.png|General Fuzuki the Warrior Wombat|link=General Fuzuki Kazuki.png|Kazuki the Kabuki Kitikati|link=Kazuki Noisies Cherry Bomb.png|Cherry Bomb the Baby Boomer|link=Cherry Bomb Boomer.png|Boomer the Bigmouth Squiddly Dee|link=Boomer Judder.png|Judder the Unhinged Jackhammer|link=Judder Betty.png|Betty the Yodeling MooMoo|link=Betty Flash.png|Flash the Rowdy Rumbler|link=Flash Nutties CocoLoco.png|CocoLoco the Naughty Nutter|link=CocoLoco Pip.png|Pip the Savvy Sapling|link=Pip Shelly.png|Shelly the Nattering Nutling|link=Shelly Nutmeg.png|Nutmeg the Woodland Walnut|link=Nutmeg Hexter.png|Hexter the Natty Nutt|link=Hexter Ponies Angel.png|Angel the SkyPony|link=Angel Priscilla.png|Priscilla the Princess Pony|link=Priscilla Mr. Snoodle.png|Mr. Snoodle the Silly Snuffler|link=Mr. Snoodle Gigi.png|Gigi the Magical Mule|link=Gigi YaYa.png|YaYa the Zany Zonkey|link=YaYa Potties Prickles.png|Prickles the Tickly Pickle|link=Prickles Blossom.png|Blossom the Blooming Wonder|link=Blossom Oopsy.png|Oopsy the Clot in a Pot|link=Oopsy unknown moshling.png unknown moshling.png Puppies Fifi.png|Fifi the Oochie Poochie|link=Fifi McNulty.png|McNulty the Undercover YapYap|link=McNulty White Fang.png|White Fang the Musky Husky|link=White Fang Scamp.png|Scamp the Froggie Doggie|link=Scamp Frankie.png|Frankie the Weeny WoofWoof|link=Frankie Puzzlies Tumbles.png|Tumbles the Nifty Shifty|link=Tumbles Jiggy.png|Jiggy the Baffled Bit|link=Jiggy Woodsworth.png|Woodsworth the Globe-Headed Graduate|link=Woodsworth Wrangle.png|Wrangle the YeeHaa YoYo|link=Wrangle Queenie.png|Queenie the Weeny La-De-Da|link=Queenie RoxStars Zack Binspin.png|Zack Binspin the Moptop Tweenybop|link=Zack Binspin Bobbi SingSong.png|Bobbi SingSong the Jollywood Singaling|link=Bobbi SingSong Hoolio.png|Hoolio the Creepy Crooner|link=Hoolio Ziggy.png|Ziggy the Quirky Koala|link=Ziggy Hammy.png|Hammy the High-Flying Hog|link=Hammy Salties Lubber.png|Lubber the Whimsical Whale|link=Lubber Linton.png|Linton the Mollycoddled Manamana|link=Linton Shimmy.png|Shimmy the Selfish Shellfish|link=Shimmy Pops.png|Pops the Crazy Kernel|link=Pops Gumz.png|Gumz the Scrubadub Shark|link=Gumz Screamies Glob.png|Glob the Gone-Wrong Blob|link=Glob Randall.png|Randall the Little Red Riding Wolf|link=Randall Jibbly.png|Jibbly the Dearly-Departed Nibbly|link=Jibbly Marsha.png|Marsha the Boggy Swampling|link=Marsha Thumpkin.png|Thumpkin the Paranormal Pumpkin|link=Thumpkin Secrets Roxy.png|Roxy the Precious Prism|link=Roxy Baby Rox.png|Baby Rox the Glitzy BooHoo|link=Baby Rox Blingo.png|Blingo the Flashy Fox|link=Blingo Dustbin Beaver.png|Dustbin Beaver the Moptop Tweenybop (online only)|link=Dustbin Beaver Flitter.png|Flitter the Batcat|link=Flitter Crawford.png|Crawford the Reflective Romancer|link=Crawford Lady GooGoo.png|Lady GooGoo the Glitzy BooHoo (removed)|link=Lady GooGoo Sleepies Sleepypaws.png|Sleepypaws the Snoozy Koala|link=Sleepypaws Prof. Feathersnooze.png|Prof. Feathersnooze the Owl of Nod|link=Prof. Feathersnooze Nodkins.png|Nodkins the Bedtime Bunny|link=Nodkins Yawnsy.png|Yawnsy the Sleepwalking Otter|link=Yawnsy Little Bo Nap.png|Little Bo Nap the Sleepy Sheepy|link=Little Bo Nap Smilies Tiamo.png|Tiamo the Sparkly Sweetheart|link=Tiamo Rofl.png|Rofl the Jabbering Jibberling|link=Rofl Grinny.png|Grinny the Persuasive Pusskins|link=Grinny Fuddy.png|Fuddy the Pudgy Fubbly|link=Fuddy Toshi.png|Toshi the Muddled Emoshi|link=Toshi Snowies Tomba.png|Tomba the Wistful Snowtot|link=Tomba Woolly.png|Woolly the Titchy-Tusked Mammoth|link=Woolly Gracie.png|Gracie the Swishy Missy|link=Gracie Leo.png|Leo the Abominable Snowling|link=Leo Waffles.png|Waffles the Knickerbocker Bear|link=Waffles Sparklies Loomy.png|Loomy the Glittering Glowfish|link=Loomy Tessa.png|Tessa the Shooting Star|link=Tessa Posy.png|Posy the Forgetful Fairy|link=Posy Major Moony.png|Major Moony the Cosmic Loony|link=Major Moony Sparx.png|Sparx the Shimmering Satchel|link=Sparx Sploshies Uncle Scallops.png|Uncle Scallops the Cranky Codfather|link=Uncle Scallops Bentley.png|Bentley the Supah Loofah|link=Bentley Sprinkles.png|Sprinkles the Magical Tinkler|link=Sprinkles Sweeney Blob.png|Sweeney Blob the Splodgy Sucker|link=Sweeney Blob Chester.png|Chester the Bubbly Boxling|link=Chester Spookies Squidge.png|Squidge the Furry HeeBee|link=Squidge Kissy.png|Kissy the Baby Ghost|link=Kissy Ecto.png|Ecto the Fancy Banshee|link=Ecto Big Bad Bill.png|Big Bad Bill the Woolly Blue Hoodoo|link=Big Bad Bill Trubble.png|Trubble the Hackity Sackity|link=Trubble Sporties Pocito.png|Pocito the Mini Mangler|link=Pocito Rooby.png|Rooby the Plucky PunchaRoo|link=Rooby Lummox.png|Lummox the Humongous Hogsnorter|link=Lummox Dribbles.png|Dribbles the Boinging Ball|link=Dribbles Bart.png|Bart the Batty WamBam|link=Bart Swindilies Raffy.png|Raffy the Higgledy Hypnotiser|link=Raffy unknown moshling.png unknown moshling.png unknown moshling.png unknown moshling.png Techies Wurley.png|Wurley the Twirly Tiddlycopter|link=Wurley Holga.png|Holga the Happy Snappy|link=Holga Gabby.png|Gabby the Mini Moshifone|link=Gabby Nipper.png|Nipper the Titchy Trundlebot|link=Nipper Oogles.png|Oogles the Haywire Headset|link=Oogles Techies 2.0 Micro Dave.png|Micro Dave the Popty Ping|link=Micro Dave Cosmo.png|Cosmo the Mini Moshulator|link=Cosmo Jiggles.png|Jiggles the Fiddly TwiddleStick |link=Jiggles Scorchy.png|Scorchy the Boastful Toaster|link=Scorchy Chitchat.png|Chitchat the Shrill Dingaling|link=Chitchat Toomies Carter.png|Carter the Barking RahRah|link=Carter King Toot.png|King Toot the Funky Pharaoh|link=King Toot Mishmash.png|Mishmash the Crummy Mummy|link=Mishmash Kazzi.png|Kazzi the Kooky Kaleidobug|link=Kazzi Jinx.png|Jinx the Magnificent Sphinx|link=Jinx Tunies Plinky.png|Plinky the Squeezy TinkleHuff|link=Plinky Wallop.png|Wallop the Jolly Tubthumper|link=Wallop Oompah.png|Oompah the Brassy BlowyThing|link=Oompah HipHop.png|HipHop the Blaring Boombox|link=HipHop Wallace.png|Wallace the Woozy Wheezebag|link=Wallace Wheelies Busling.png|Busling the Bustling Busling|link=Busling Zonkers.png|Zonkers the Bonkers Whizzling|link=Zonkers Shmoops.png|Shmoops the Slug in Bug|link=Shmoops Lips.png|Lips the Duck-Billed Brattypus|link=Lips unknown moshling.png Woodies Peekaboo.png|Peekaboo the Oakey-Dokey Hokey-Pokey|link=Peekaboo Truffle.png|Truffle the Splendid Sproutling|link=Truffle Ivy.png|Ivy the Shivery Quivery|link=Ivy Shed.png|Shed the Welcoming Woodling|link=Shed Cheeko.png|Cheeko the Sheriff of Nuttingham|link=Cheeko Worldies Rocky.png|Rocky the Baby Blockhead|link=Rocky Liberty.png|Liberty the Happy Statue|link=Liberty Cleo.png|Cleo the Pretty Pyramid|link=Cleo Mini Ben.png|Mini Ben the Teeny TickTock|link=Mini Ben Manny.png|Manny the Towering Titch|link=Manny Yeehaws Clump.png|Clump the Lunk with a Trunk|link=Clump Cleetus.png|Cleetus the Seal with a Reel|link=Cleetus Roscoe.png|Roscoe the Shady Sheriff|link=Roscoe Bonnie.png|Bonnie the Sassy Lassy/Hoxy Foxy|link=Bonnie Marshallned.png|Marshall Ned the Panto Pony|link=Marshall Ned Yuckies Twaddle.png|Twaddle the Waddling Floffle|link=Twaddle Slurpy.png|Slurpy the Lickity Lizard|link=Slurpy Lurgee.png|Lurgee the Sniffly Splurgee|link=Lurgee Jarvis.png|Jarvis the Pointy Pinkipine|link=Jarvis Sitting ducky.png|Sitting Ducky the Pottymouth Yucky|link=Sitting Ducky Zoshlings Captain Squirk.png|Captain Squirk the Zoshling|link=Captain Squirk First Officer Ooze.png|First Officer Ooze the Zoshling|link=First Officer Ooze Dr. C. Fingz.png|Dr. C. Fingz the Zoshling|link=Dr. C. Fingz Splutnik.png|Splutnik the Zoshling|link=Splutnik Roswell.png|Roswell the Zippity Zoshling|link=Roswell Unknown Set Casey.png|Casey the Croaky Cook|link=Casey Freddy.png|Freddy the Seb-Swaddling Guzzler|link=Freddy Plumpty.png|Plumpty the Proper Pud|link=Plumpty Travis.png|Travis the Bibbling BrainyGator|link=Travis Rebus.png|Rebus the Scraggy AristoRat|link=Rebus Holmes.png|Holmes the Clockity Wockity|link=Holmes Flora.png|Flora the Flurty Wurty|link=Flora Bruce.png|Bruce the Power Chihuahua|link=Bruce Drake.png|Drake the Farmadilo|link=Upcoming_Moshlings#Drake Dudley.png|Dudley|link=Upcoming_Moshlings#Drake Gideon.png|Gideon|link=Upcoming_Moshlings#Gideon Gilbert.png|Gilbert|link=Upcoming_Moshlings#Gilbert Gumpty.png|Gumpty|link=Upcoming_Moshlings#Gumpty Morgan.png|Morgan|link=Upcoming_Moshlings#Morgan Dawdles Twilight Art.png|Dawdles the Twilight Tortoise|link=Dawdles Luna Screenshot.png|Luna the Sleepy Sloth|link=Luna Bobo.png|Bobo the Lullaby Llama|link=Bobo Category:Moshlings Category:Tab pages